Walking Away
by Ivyshadow
Summary: She asked, “If I walked away now, would you remember me?” And he replied, “Forever.”


**SMITCHIE SONGFIC!!**

**The song is "Walk Away (Remember Me)" by Paula DeAnda.**

**Bold is, as always, my notes. **_**Bold italics is the song lyrics. **__Italics are flashbacks. _Regular font is present time events.

**The blocks of text between the parts of the song are separate scenes. Each one is a different event.**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

_**I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me**_

_**I'm gon' remember you, you gon' remember me**_

_**I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me**_

_**I'm gon' remember you, you gon' remember me**_

_Camp Rock was over. Shane and Mitchie were saying their last goodbyes to each other..._

_"Shane?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's going to happen after today?"_

_Shane smiled down at Mitchie. "It'll be fine."_

_"But camp is over. When will I see you again?" Mitchie had tears in her eyes._

_"I don't know. But I do know that I love you and I'll call you whenever I can."_

_Mitchie gave a teary smile. "Thanks. I'll miss you, Shane."_

_"I'll miss you too, Mitchie. But I'll never forget you."_

_With that, they parted, Mitchie going to her mother's catering van, and Shane going to the limo he shared with his bandmates._

_**You gon' remember me boo, I'm gon' remember you too**_

_**I can't forget all the crazy shh we used to do**_

_**You was doing too much, I wasn't doing enough**_

_**That's what your friends are saying, you got a man anyway**_

_Mitchie dialed Shane's cell number and waited impatiently for him to pick up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Shane?"_

_"Hi, Mitchie!"_

_"You haven't called in days!"_

_Shane sighed. "I know, I've been really busy lately with the tour. And, actually, I was just about to call you when you called me!"_

_"Oh... So, how's the tour going?"_

_"The fans get crazier at every show."_

_Mitchie giggled. "I'm sure they do. But they love you guys."_

_"And we love them, too... most of the time."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"But I love you more."_

_"You better!" Mitchie said jokingly._

_Shane laughed. "Of course I do!"_

_"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Shane."_

_"Bye, Mitchie."_

_Their relationship was a difficult one to manage, due to the distance between them. But they were committed, so it lasted. For a while..._

_**I can't explain it neither, I ain't never wanna leave you**_

_**Hell yeah it's hard to walk away when I see ya**_

_**When I see ya I remember the day**_

_**You put your shoes on before I could say**_

_Mitchie and Shane sat next to each other on a bench in a park._

_"Shane?" Mitchie said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_She asked, "If I walked away now, would you remember me?"_

_And he replied, "Forever."_

_"Okay, good."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am."_

_Shane looked puzzled. "You are what?"_

_"Walking away now." Mitchie sounded choked. "I'm sorry, Shane, it's just too hard for me." Mitchie stood up. "I hope you really will remember me, Shane. Because I'll remember you." Then she walked away before Shane could say anything else._

_**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday**_

_**And I feel that I must confess**_

_**Even though it kills me to have to say**_

_**I'll admit that I was impressed**_

_Mitchie sat on her couch watching TV. She flipped the channel to Hot Tunes. Mitchie's eyes widened at the picture. It was of Shane and another girl._

_The reporter was talking about how the two were dating. Then it showed a video clip of the two in a park._

_As much as she hated the thought of Shane with another girl, Mitchie had to admit that this girl was perfect. She was pretty, she seemed nice, and she obviously loved Shane._

_Mitchie sighed. She wondered how Shane could have moved on to another girl so quickly._

_**Physically just short of perfection**_

_**Gotta command you on your selection**_

_**Though I know I shouldn't be concerned**_

_**In the back of my mind I can't help but question**_

_**Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day?**_

_**Scratch your scalp when you take out your braids?**_

_**Does she know that you like to play PS2**_

_**Till six in the morning like I do?**_

_Mitchie paused as she was taking a bite of her omelette. She slowly put down her fork and stared at the TV._

_Shane and his new girlfriend were the top story on Hot Tunes... again. Apparently Shane had taken her to some super cool Hollywood party._

_That's probably all she wants; parties and free stuff, Mitchie thought bitterly, remembering the day at Camp Rock when she and Shane had gone canoing and talked about how hard it was being famous._

_Mitchie turned off the TV, scowling. She shoveled down the rest of her omelette and ran upstairs to her room. Mitchie flopped onto her bed, lying on her stomach. She buried her face in her pillow and burst into tears._

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on**_

_**It gets so hard to**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Forever you will live in my memory**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I can't forget how we used to be**_

_"Hey, Mitchie!" Sierra smiled._

_"Hey, Sierra." Mitchie closed her locker door._

_"You wanna go to the mall tomorrow after school?"_

_"Sure." Mitchie shrugged; she had nothing better to do._

_The next day, Sierra's mother drove the girls to the mall. Sierra dragged Mitchie into a book store, saying, "Let's check out the magazines!"_

_If she had known what she would find, Mitchie would not have agreed. But Mitchie did not know what awaited her on the shelves, so she followed her friend._

_Mitchie scanned the racks. Her gaze locked onto one particular magazine cover. The picture on the cover was one of Shane and his new girlfriend._

_Mitchie felt hot tears coming to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as Sierra turned around._

_Sierra frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Uh... I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Mitchie ran to the back of the store, tears running down her face._

_**It feels like I live my life from day to day**_

_**Hoping maybe you'll come back**_

_**And though I tell myself not to be afraid**_

_**To move on but it seems I can't**_

_Mitchie tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming of the days when she and Shane were together. Mitchie often wondered what her life would be like if they had stayed together. She still had feelings for him, but it was impossible to tell if he still had feelings for her; he seemed happy enough with that new girl._

_Mitchie woke up breathing heavily. Her cheeks were graced with tears. Mitchie curled up under her blankets and tried to fall asleep again. She wished the dream wouldn't end so fast all the time. But more than that, she wished the dream was real..._

_**Though a new man is giving me attention**_

_**It ain't the same as your affection**_

_**Though I know I should be content**_

_**In the back of my mind I can't help but question**_

_**Does he kiss me on the forehead before we play?**_

_**Show up on my doorstep with a bouquet**_

_**Does he call me in the middle of the day?**_

_**Just to say 'Baby, I love you' like you used to**_

_Mitchie laughed. Her new boyfriend was very funny. She smiled at him._

_They were at Mitchie's house, in her room. Mitchie was sitting on her bed while her boyfriend was sitting on the floor._

_He smiled back. "Okay, we should probably do our homework now."_

_Mitchie giggled. "Yeah, let's get started." She pulled books out of her backpack. She watched her boyfriend find the page in his textbook._

_Mitchie suddenly began comparing him to Shane in her mind. They were similar in many ways. But for some reason, Mitchie wished she had Shane instead of this new guy._

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on**_

_**It gets so hard to**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Forever you will live in my memory**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I can't forget how we used to be**_

_"This is so annoying!" Mitchie said into the phone._

_"Just calm down!" Caitlyn ordered. "Take a deep breath and count to ten."_

_Mitchie obeyed. "Okay, I did that. Now what?"_

_"Now explain."_

_Mitchie told Caitlyn about how-despite the fact she had a boyfriend-she always thought about Shane and how she couldn't forget him no matter what happened._

_Caitlyn sighed. "Why don't you just call him?"_

_"Because he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend!"_

_"So? What does that have anything to do with it?"_

_"Well, it would be weird. I mean, we're both with somebody. And it's been a long time."_

_"Again, so what? It's not like he's forgotten you."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"You've remembered him, so why shouldn't he remember you?"_

_Because he's got a perfect girlfriend, Mitchie thought sadly._

_**I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me**_

_**The things we did, the way we shared our fantasies**_

_**Just you and me, my friend, my love, my family**_

_**How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be?**_

_**Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing**_

_**Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing**_

_**Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I'm hugging**_

_**And I realize how much I'm bugging, I miss you**_

_Mitchie and her boyfriend were eating lunch outside a small cafe. For some reason, Mitchie felt uncomfortable._

_Suddenly, she stood up. Mitchie grabbed her purse and started walking down the street._

_Her boyfriend jumped up and called, "Mitchie, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm walking away."_

_"I see that. I meant why."_

_"This doesn't feel right." Mitchie walked faster._

_Her boyfriend stopped, confused. He just stood there, watching her walk away._

_**So hard to express this feeling**_

_**Cause nobody compares to you**_

_**And you know she'll never love you like I do**_

_Mitchie sighed. She was watching Hot Tunes and the top story, once again, was Shane Gray, with his girlfriend. Mitchie knew she should probably turn it off before she broke down, but she didn't want to._

_Mitchie squinted at the screen. She stared at Shane's face and caught something strange. He didn't look happy. His eyes were dull and his smile looked forced._

_Mitchie's eyes widened. She thought he loved his girlfriend. She thought he was happy. Mitchie wondered why Shane looked the way he did. Was it stress? Was it the reporters following him everywhere? Was it just a bad day? But most of all, she wondered if Shane didn't really love the girl as much as he seemed to._

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on**_

_**It gets so hard to**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gon' remember you**_

_**You gon' remember me**_

_**No, I can't, I can't, I can't**_

_**Walk away**_

_Mitchie's mouth fell open. She dropped her fork. She picked up the TV remote and turned up the volume all the way._

_Her mother walked into the kitchen and stared at her. "Mitchie? What are you doing?" She glanced at the TV, nodded in understanding, and left the room._

_Mitchie continued to stare at the TV, absorbing the information. Shane Gray had broken up with his girlfriend. Mitchie blinked, then gasped. She had been right! She had guessed this would happen. But now that it had, she could barely believe it._

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**Forever you will live in my memory**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

_**It gets so hard to**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Forever you will live in my memory**_

_**Walk away**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

_**Walk away**_

Mitchie sits on her swivel chair in the middle of her room. She spins slowly around and around, staring off into space. She hears the doorbell ring, but does not stop.

Mitchie hears the front door open. She hears voices, but they are too soft for her to distinguish.

"Mitchie!" This is Mitchie's mother, shouting from downstairs.

Mitchie shouts back, "I'm busy!"

"There's someone here to see you!"

Mitchie sighs. "Tell them to come up!" she calls out. Mitchie continues spinning. She hears footsteps on the stairs. Someone knocks on her bedroom door.

Mitchie says softly, "Come in." She pushes off the floor, revolving faster. Mitchie catches glimpses of the person as she goes in circles, but not enough to tell who it is. The chair slows, then stops. Mitchie stares at the person in the doorway.

Mitchie does not believe her eyes. She blinks. The person is still there. Then Mitchie's eyes narrow. "You shouldn't be here, Shane."

Shane steps into the room and sits on the edge of Mitchie's bed. "Why not?"

"Why do you think!?" Mitchie explodes. Not waiting for an answer, she storms, "You broke my heart, Shane! And now you come to my house saying you want to see me. Well, here I am. You saw me. Now leave."

Shane stands up. "I don't want to walk away from you." He adds under his breath, "Like you did to me."

Mitchie glares. "Too bad," she mutters.

Shane sighs and walks to the door. He pauses for a moment, saying, "I'll always remember you, Mitchie."

Mitchie watches him leave, then whispers, "I'll remember you, too."

Shane turns around, catching Mitchie's words. He smiles sadly and walks away.

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

_**Remember you**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**You gonna remember me**_

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**I want feedback! Send reviews! Please?**

**-Ivy**


End file.
